hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Caan
| height= 5' 5 | originally from = Los Angeles, California, USA | wife = | husband = | family = Kacy Byxbee (girlfriend) 1 daughter | twitter = | first appearance = Pilot | portrays = Danny Williams}} Scott Andrew Caan (August 23, 1976) is an American actor who portrays Detective Danny Williams on the Hawaii Five-0. Life & Career Scott Caan is the son of tough guy actor James Caan. While it is obvious that he admires tough method actors like Marlon Brando and Sean Penn, Scott also has a strong egalitarian streak, evidenced by his reasoning for baring his body in films. He is quoted as saying that originally only the women in the scene were to be nude, but that he felt it really sexist, so he stripped too. Scott was born on August 23, 1976 in Los Angeles, California. He spent his childhood being shuttled between his parent's homes. His mom is actress and model Sheila Ryan; the Caans divorced when Scott was a year old. He has an older half-sister, Tara, and three younger half-brothers: Alexander, Jacob, and James. His paternal grandparents were German Jewish immigrants. Self-described as a bad kid who was always getting into trouble, Scott initially steered clear of acting, opting to play sports instead. Scott benefited from his father's hands-on approach to child rearing; the elder Caan reportedly took a five-year hiatus to coach all of his son's little league teams. He also pursued his love of hip-hop by forming a group with his friend The Alchemist; as The Whooliganz, the duo made inroads on the music scene and signed an ill-fated contract with Tommy Boy Records. It did not take long for Scott to appear in front of the camera; in 1995, he took roles in a couple independent films, Star Struck (1996) and A Boy Called Hate (1995). Critical of his performances, Scott enrolled at Playhouse West in Los Angeles to study acting. Roles in more indies followed, including Bongwater (1998) and Gregg Araki's Nowhere (1997). His first major film was also a hit; he had a supporting role in Enemy of the State (1998) for director Tony Scott. He then appeared (in the buff) in Varsity Blues (1999) as a wisecracking receiver. By now, Scott had built a reliable reputation for playing strong-minded characters with a sense of humor, exemplified by his work in movies such a Boiler Room (2000), Ready to Rumble (2000), and his second hit picture, Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000). Scott's star rose with a fun supporting turn in Steven Soderbergh's Ocean's Eleven (2001) remake. At this time he had more indie turns in the films American Outlaws (2001), Novocaine (2001), and Sonny (2002) - Nicolas Cage's directorial debut starring James Franco. Scott followed up with his own directorial outing, Dallas 362 (2003). Scott reprised his role as Turk Malloy in Ocean's Twelve (2004), then took a supporting roles in two very different pictures: the sexy, ocean-bound thriller Into the Blue (2005) and in Nicole Holofcener's indie comedy, Friends with Money (2006). 2006 marked Caan's return to the director¹s chair, with The Dog Problem (2006), and soon was back for Ocean's Thirteen (2007). Over the past few years, Scott made memorable appearances as a recurring character on Entourage (2004). He has a starring role in the remake of the TV series Hawaii Five-0. Scott has also established himself as a photographer, having been mentored in the medium by cinematographer Phil Parmet. In 2009, he published his book, Scott Caan Photographs, Vol. 1. '- IMDb' Notes Trivia * Is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. * Is the son of legendary American actor, James Caan. * Is one day older than Alex O'Loughlin / Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. * An active volunteer with Surfers Healing, an organization which introduces children with autism to the joy of surfing, as well as similar groups such as TheraSURF and Life Rolls On. * He was born in Los Angeles, the same birthplace as James MacArthur who plays Danno Williams in the 1968 "Hawaii Five-O" original series. * He currently has a girlfriend called Kacy Byxbee and had one daughter name Josie. Hawaii Episode Guide Season 4 Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi A'ale Ma'a Wau Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko A ia la aku Kupu'eu Kupouli 'la Ua Nalohia Akanahe Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i Ho'onani Makuakane Pukana O kela me keia manawa Hana Lokomaika'i Pale'la Na Hala a ka makua Hoku Welowelo Ma lalo o ka ili Ho'i Hou Ku I Ka Pili Koko Pe'epe'e Kanaka Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi Season 5 A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai Ka Makuakane Kanalu Hope Loa Ka Noe'au Ho'oilina Ho'oma'ike Ina Paha Ka Hana Malu Ke Koho Mamao Aku Wawahi moe'uhane Ua'aihue Poina 'Ole La Po'ino Powehiweh E 'Imi pono Nanahu Kuka'awale Pono Kaulike Kahania Ike Hanau Ua helele'i ka hoku Ho'amoano Mo'o 'olelo Pu Luapo'i A Make Kāua Season 6 Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie Lehu a Lehu Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka 'alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau 'iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau kaa kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa 'Inea Ke Koa Lokomaika'i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po'e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku'oko'a I'ike Ke Ao Pilina Koko Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Season 7 Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina He Moho Hou Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku 'Ana Ka hale ho'okauweli Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka’ili aku Ka 'Aelike Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui E mālama pono Puka 'ana Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a Ua malo'o ka wai Waimaka 'ele'ele Wehe 'ana He ke'u na ka 'alae a Hina Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono External links * Scott Caan on Wikipedia * Scott Caan on IMDb Category:Main Cast Category:Cast (2010) Category:Actors